


Oh, Doctor, Please!

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2008:</p><p>Men...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Doctor, Please!

"Aw, Grace, why not?" The Doctor, fresh from the shower and wearing only a white towel round his waist, held up a pair of Brian's boxers. A particularly outlandish pair-dark grey with an assortment of snowmen all over them. "They'd mark the holiday perfectly."

"They're obscene, Doctor. If one sits in one spot too long, wearing them, the snowmen disappear to reveal naked women. They make me gag. Brian won them in a card game and spent days afterwards in a variety of stupid positions trying to make all the snowmen disappear at once. I think you should just give them to me and I'll toss them. They're disgusting." She held her hand out.

The Doctor, somewhat sadly, passed the offending underwear to her. "Might have been fun..." It wasn't that he had any sort of interest in that sort of thing, he was far too gentlemanly, but he just liked teasing people. He saw Grace gaping at him. "...But I take your point. How about these?" He held out a burgundy pair with glow-in-the-dark wine bottles on them. "May I wear these? They're fairly dignified." He grinned.

"No. He passed out drunk in my best friend's arms in those." She held out her hand for that pair as well.

"Oh well." He sighed. "Perhaps, I'd be better off without underwear, after all." He put his trousers on.

Grace groaned. Men.

The End


End file.
